


Romantic Summer

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yuki and Jasmine have been dating for a while. They both want their relationship to take a step forward, maybe a visit to the beach will help them sort that out.





	Romantic Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for June Monthly Challenge, Summer 2015 contest. I hope I made a decent job with this and you can enjoy it.

It was a warm summer morning. The fresh sea air felt good against Jasmine You's skin as he looked over the board of the ferry towards the water. 

"You are gonna get dizzy if you keep staring at the water..." Yuki warned as he stood next to him. 

Jasmine smiled as he looked into the distance towards Sadogashima’s landscape. "It's just... Everything looks so beautiful... Makes me wanna jump down and swim."

"And we'll go swimming but not now..." Yuki promised. They were taking the weekend off and since they had been dating for a while, Yuki wanted to show the bassist the place he had come from. 

"Oh, I'm not gonna jump down there for real..." Jasmine laughed. 

"Can't be too careful... You are a beautiful mermaid and I don't want you to escape from me.” Yuki said, taking the bassist's hand softly. 

"You are adorable..." Jasmine then got closer to the drummer, resting his head on his shoulder. "But there's no way I'm leaving you so easily." 

"I'm glad to hear that..." Yuki kissed Jasmine's hair softly. He truly hoped the bassist would have a good time there with him. 

After a while they finally arrived to the island, and took a short cab ride to a nearby hotel.

"This is the best hotel..." Yuki said as they got out of the cab; taking their suitcases. "I made some reservations here for us."

"Great!" Jasmine walked with Yuki entering the hotel and going to sign in. 

Once they signed in they went to the room.

Jasmine entered the room, it looked fancy and he took a moment to appreciate the sea-like painting in the walls, then looking at the big bed in the center. So he left his suitcase and rushed towards it; jumping on it. "It's comfy..." He said tracing one of his hands over the soft silky sheets. Yuki however seemed a bit awkward as he closed the door. "What's wrong?" The bassist asked looking at him. 

"Oh... Well..." Yuki left his suitcase looking at Jasmine. "I didn't know they had booked a room with only one bed..." He admitted blushing slightly. 

Jasmine smiled. "Come here..." He requested. 

Yuki then approached Jasmine, sitting next to him on the bed. "If you want I can ask them to give us another room..." He offered shyly. 

Jasmine looked at Yuki. "It's ok..." He said taking the drummer's hand softly. "I don't mind sharing the bed with you..." 

"Are you sure?" Yuki looked at Jasmine. "I don't want you to think I..." He stopped not sure of how to phrase it. "I..." 

Jasmine then got closer to the drummer, kissing his lips softly. "Yuki... It's ok... We've been dating for a while... I think we can share a bed... Unless you don't want to do it..." 

"Really?" Yuki asked hopeful. 

"Yes..." Jasmine smiled. 

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you or something..." Yuki said caressing Jasmine's face softly. 

"You are not..." Jasmine got closer, kissing Yuki's lips softly. Ever since they had started dating he had noticed how shy the drummer was. It was probably because Jasmine was his first boyfriend and having only dated women before made Yuki a bit hesitant as of how to go about certain things. The bassist then had decided to go as slow as he could allowing the other to find his pace. Now finding out they would share a bed by accident made him feel a bit disappointed about their weekend on the island but he supposed they could have fun on other ways. 

"So... Do you want to go to the beach?" Yuki asked. 

"Sure..." Jasmine said. "I'm just gonna change to something more appropriate." 

"Ok..." Yuki looked as Jasmine left to change in the bathroom. He then smiled to himself. He hadn't lied about the bed being a mistake; yet he had noticed Jasmine's disappointment. Probably the bassist was used to have much more experienced boyfriends, maybe this was his cue to take things a bit forward. So after pondering his options for a bit; Yuki decided to change his clothes as well, surely the bassist would take longer than him to change. 

Later that afternoon they were both walking down the beach. Jasmine was wearing a surfing suit while Yuki had changed into some swimming shorts. They had spend the whole day out, returning to the hotel just briefly enough to eat lunch. The warm summer weather together with the fresh sea breeze had made it a perfect day. 

“The sun will set soon…” Yuki said looking at Jasmine. 

“Yeah… do you want to watch the sunset?” the bassist asked. 

“Sure… let’s go over there…” Yuki pointed at some rocks that made a small formation, it was a really nice place to look at the sea. So they walked towards it and sat down. The waves barely reaching their feet as they stared at the horizon. 

“It’s getting quiet…” Jasmine hunched a bit closer to Yuki feeling his arm around his shoulders, so he smiled leaning into him. 

“It’s because it’s late…” Yuki said looking at Jasmine, taking one of his hands to caress the bassists face softly. 

“It’s been a beautiful day…” Jasmine smiled moving closer to Yuki’s lips, kissing him softly. The drummer kissed him back, softly at first, sucking lightly on his lips, deepening the kiss as soon as the bassist gave him room to do so. 

“You are so beautiful…” Yuki smiled breaking the kiss. 

“So are you…” Jasmine caressed Yuki’s face. 

“Am I… making you happy?” the drummer finally dared to ask. 

“Yes… why wouldn’t you?” Jasmine asked looking into his eyes. 

“Well… I’m not experienced…” Yuki began. 

“And that makes you even more special for me…” Jasmine said. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you or something…” Yuki sighed. “I really want to make you happy and at times… I don’t know if I’m doing what you need me to do…” 

Jasmine smiled reassuringly. “What you are doing is fine… I know you’ve only dated women before me and I’ve seen you struggle with yourself so you don’t make me feel like one… you are doing a great job…” 

“Thanks… you’ve been very patient with me…” Yuki said. 

“And I don’t mind being so…” Jasmine then looked towards the horizon, the sun was setting. “I’m not gonna rush you into anything…” 

Yuki looked into the horizon too, enjoying the nature’s spectacle of reds and oranges that the sunset was. “Will you… sleep with me?” he asked having a sudden surge of bravery as soon as the sun had gone down. 

Jasmine looked back at him. “Yes… but only if you really want it…” 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t…” Yuki blushed slightly. “I mean… you are the most beautiful being in the world… I like you a lot; I’m in love with you… and of course I want to be with you in every way I can… I just… don’t know if it’s ok for you…” 

Jasmine laughed softly, getting close to the drummer and kissing him once more. “I’m in love with you too… and I would have torn your clothes apart and made you mine the very day you asked me out if you would have asked for it…” 

“I think I need to start telling you about these things…” Yuki laughed softly.

“You do… Shall we go take a shower before dinner?” Jasmine asked taking Yuki’s hand and helping him up. 

“Sure…” Yuki said following the bassist back to their room. 

Once there, Jasmine got into the shower and turned the water on, still not letting go of the drummer’s hand. Then he turned around and pulled him on a passionate kiss. Yuki kissed him back holding him close; feeling the water hit both of them. 

“Need help with that suit?” Yuki offered breaking the kiss, Jasmine simply nodded allowing the drummer to pull down the zipper. Yuki then pushed the fabric softly, easing it off the bassist shoulders and chest; getting closer to Jasmine once more, kissing his neck pushing the rest of the garment down. 

Jasmine held the drummer, allowing him to undress him; caressing his back reaching down to his shorts and pushing them down as well. He then closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Yuki’s naked body against his own, moaning as he moved his head up, giving the drummer room to explore his neck. 

Yuki then went down on Jasmine’s chest, sucking and licking each one of his nipples. 

“Yuki…” Jasmine took a deep breath. 

“Does that feel good?” Yuki asked, resting one of his hands on Jasmine’s hip. 

“Yes…” Jasmine answered, then taking a loofa and soaping it, rubbing it softly against the drummer’s chest. 

Yuki allowed him to wash him getting closer once more, kissing Jasmine deeply moaning against his lips as he felt the bassist’s hand now rubbing his soaped manhood. 

“Do you like it?” Jasmine asked smiling. 

“Yes…” Yuki answered taking the loofa from the bassist’s hand and proceeding to soap him up as well, taking special care of his nipples and then going slowly down his abdomen, reaching his manhood and soaping it too. 

They shared one more passionate kiss as they stroked each other into full hardness as the water washed the soap away. 

“Shall we go to the bed?” Yuki asked looking at Jasmine’s eyes. 

“Let’s go…” Jasmine agreed, turning off the water, taking Yuki’s hand once more and taking a towel with them. He threw the towel over the bed and climbed on it, pulling Yuki on top of him, kissing him deeply. 

Yuki then settled himself between Jasmine’s legs, pressing their groins together and rubbing them slightly. 

Jasmine broke the kiss softly, looking up at the drummer. “There are condoms and lube in my suitcase… lower bag…” he instructed. 

Yuki nodded getting off the bed and retrieving the items the bassist requested. “I’ve… sort off… investigated how is this supposed to go…” he said climbing back into bed. 

Jasmine smiled. “How is it?” he asked. 

Yuki turned bright red at the question. “You must know better than I do…”

“Well… I want to know if I have to help…” Jasmine said. 

“I… have to use the lube… and… get you ready…” Yuki looked away, feeling embarrassed. 

“Do you want me to turn around?” Jasmine offered. “It’s gonna be easier for you…” 

“No…” Yuki said.. “I want to see your face…” 

“Ok…” Jasmine bit his lower lip, spreading his legs for the drummer. 

Yuki kneeled between Jasmine’s legs, taking a moment to enjoy seeing him naked and willing. His fair skin looked smooth and inviting. He however knew what Jasmine wanted so he opened the lube and took some into his hand; spreading it in his fingers, then rubbing two of them against Jasmine’s tight ring of muscles. 

“Yuki!” Jasmine moaned slightly, being surprised when he saw the drummer go down on him, liking his manhood. 

“Let me know if it hurts…” Yuki warned as he once more licked Jasmine’s shaft pushing one of his fingers into the bassist’s eager body. 

“It’s… oh… it’s ok…” Jasmine said enjoying how the drummer kept on pleasing him as he eased his fingers into him. Distracted by the pleasure he didn't really noticed until there were three of them inside his body, pushing against his prostate. “Oh! Yuki!!” he nearly screamed making the drummer look up. 

“Are you ok?” he asked afraid he had hurt him. 

“I’m fine… as long as you keep on touching that place…” Jasmine gasped feeling how Yuki complied, pushing against his prostate once more. 

“I think… You are ready…” Yuki said taking his fingers out. 

“Yes… I am…” Jasmine then took Yuki’s hand, pulling him towards the bed and straddling him. “Now… it’s my turn…” he then took a condom and slid it down the drummer’s manhood. “You are gonna love this…” 

“I don’t have the slightest doubt…” Yuki said as he saw Jasmine guiding him against his just prepared area, pushing himself down on him. 

“Oh… Yuki… You are so big…” Jasmine moaned as he relaxed his muscles as much as he could. 

“Mmm… You are so tight… and hot…” Yuki gasped feeling the bassist’s tightness around him. 

Jasmine then began a slow pace, moving up and down on Yuki’s body enjoying how he filled him completely. The drummer took one of his hands to caress the bassist’s nipples as he placed the other on his hip, moving with him; eager for more. He couldn’t believe such pleasure could exist and he soon found himself panting and attempting to hold back, not wanting to cum first. 

Jasmine noticed this, reclining his body back slightly; allowing the drummer to reach his prostate easily, increasing his pace more and more as he also felt his orgasm building up. 

“Oh… Jasmine!!” Yuki moaned as he did his best to last a little longer; taking one of his hands towards the bassist’s neglected manhood and stroking it as fast as he could. 

“Yuki!!” Jasmine screamed as he felt his abdomen tighten as a familiar warmth spread over his lower body making his legs tremble. 

“Jasmine… I… I can’t…” Yuki closed his eyes as he saw stars behind them, not being able to hold back any longer and filling the thin barrier between them with his seed. 

Jasmine couldn’t take it anymore, and he also came hard screaming the drummer’s name. 

A few moments later, Jasmine moved off Yuki’s body; lying next to him and wrapping himself over his chest. 

“Are you ok?” Yuki asked looking at him. 

Jasmine smiled as he reached to the night stand, taking some tissues and handing them to Yuki. “I am… how about you?” 

“I’ve never been better…” Yuki smiled as he cleaned himself up. “Can we… do it again after dinner?” 

“As many times as you want…” Jasmine got closer and kissed him. “I know you are shy and all but, from now on… if you feel like doing something… just ask me, ok?” 

“I will…” Yuki said apologetically. “I love you…” 

“I love you too…” Jasmine kissed him softly. “Now dinner…” he said sitting up. “Shall we get room service?” 

“I’d love that…” Yuki sat up taking the phone. 

After dinner they decided to move to the balcony and drink some wine. Yuki was sitting on a chair with Jasmine on his lap. Both of them wearing only bath robes. 

“You know… as someone who loves winter… I never thought we could have this much fun on summer…” Jasmine said holding Yuki. 

“Really? Then why did you accept to come here?” Yuki asked. 

“Don’t get me wrong… I don’t really like hot weather, but I like the beach… and I like being here with you.” Jasmine pouted. 

Yuki then kissed Jasmine’s lips softly. “I’m glad you like it… so far… this is my best summer… It might become my new favorite season…” 

“Just wait till you spend winter with me…” Jasmine smiled snuggling closer to him. 

“You are gonna make me love all seasons then…” Yuki kissed Jasmine’s forehead. 

“I hope so… I want you around all my life…” Jasmine looked at the drummer’s eyes. 

“I will be if you allow me to be…” Yuki promised. 

Jasmine then finished his wine. “Shall we go back inside?” he asked getting up and allowing his robe to fall slowly down his shoulders as he walked back into the room. 

“Wait for me!” Yuki finished his wine as well, going after Jasmine. 

The End


End file.
